1. Field of the Invention
This invention is related to jewelry, and more particularly, it concerns a holder to display photographs or the like.
2. Background of the Invention
Many pieces of jewelry have been made for the display of selected articles such as photographs. The flat locket with transparent cover is one example of the prior art. Other holders have been proposed for other articles such as lockets of hair, pressed flowers and similar things. Usually, the holder for a photograph does not safely allow viewing of both flat and three dimensional articles.
In addition, the holders having capacity for various articles usually had loose parts that could be dropped, broken or otherwise lost, which rendered the holder defective.
The present design provides for the display with equal facility of flat articles like photographs, as well as three dimensional articles like flowers. Of great advantage, this design has several co-functioning parts, but none can be lost during use. In addition, these parts provide ornamental function besides their contribution to the utility of the design.